This invention relates to an analog-to-digital converter particularly, but not solely for use in measuring low level d.c. voltages.
Normal methods of making low level voltage measurements are by the use of one of the many well known analog-to-digital converters preceded by a low level, low drift amplifier. The main disadvantage of these systems is the high cost of low level, low drift amplifiers. They are difficult to manufacture and use up valuable instrument space.
An object of the invention is to provide a system in which the problems of drift in the system are eliminated or made negligible.